Caged bat
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Never leave batman and superman alone in a room with alcohol and when they are both very horny. Rated More for yaoi so if you do not like do not read, simples. BM/SM.


**_Merry Christmas! If this late then I'm sorry. But I feel good that I finally have the confidence to write yaoi! So if you like then review to let me know. XP_**

* * *

He remembered being drugged.

That was it. The rest of the day was just a mess inside his head. He remembers sitting in his study at the Manor, going over some paper work for a new project for his company. But as he was thinking about what he did, he realises something.

He was on a bed...

Chained to it...

And naked.

His legs were free, but his hands were bound to the bed's back board. Wasn't handcuffs enough to tie him down? Not when he was Batman at least, but as Bruce he may let a few people cuff him to a bed when they were getting sexual. There had been a few times to where he slept with a man, but that was besides the point to what was happening to him now. He had to some how get off this bed, get these chains off and-

Where were his clothes?

He looked around the room and doesn't find his clothes to be lay anywhere in the room. What had he done last night. In study, doing paper work for the new project at work, drinking his whisky that he had asked Alfred to bring to him when he got back from work. But where did he go from there? He was drugged at some point and it couldn't have been his drink. Could it?

"Woken up now I see." His head snaps towards the doorway to see his...

Well kidnapper.

"What is this about?" Bruce asks as he keeps his eyes on the man in the doorway.

"Boy, I'm surprised you have to ask. Considering you've been wanting it for about, I don't know, since I got that drug into your whisky when I came over." He replies as he steps forward and closes the door behind him. Bruce remembers him coming over as he had wanted to talk to him and they both shared at least three more bottles of whisky after Bruce finished the first one. He remembers having said something to him but he can't really place it because at that point the drugs had taken their place into his system.

"You really do look good in chains. I was figuring between these or handcuffs. But knowing what you're like at work, you probably would've been out of the cuffs and out of here before I could have my fun." He walks over to the side of the bed and removes his glasses and puts them on bed side table.

"Clark stop being foolish and let me go." Bruce tells him as he pulls at the chains. Clark's hand shoots out and grabs Bruce's hands and holds them still.

"Now, now Bruce. You know that _we both don't want _that." He says as he leans down to his ear and nips at Bruce's ear lobe. Bruce inhales sharply and stares at the ceiling. This was stupid. Clark was just being a dickhead and he was just allowing him some things, but he would refuse to go all the way with him. Knowing that there was a possibility that he could sleep with his best friend did make his cock jump, shamelessly he closed his eyes and locked his jaw.

"I see you're already ready for me, hmm?" Clark asks as he let's his hands go and moves to settle himself between his best friends legs. Bruce almost groaned when he felt Clark's clothed erection rub against his own. But Clark just grinned his little fucking evil grin. He was sex driven mad! And Bruce was his target.

"Oh, I remember as you were drunk and was about ready to do anything, you were just begging for your tight ass to be filled. You just kept saying, 'Come on boy scout, tie me down, make me sorry I ever stopped myself from wanting that giant cock of your's inside me.' And you just palmed yourself while giving me your little playboy look you do to draw in everyone. Boy, that look is hot." Clark trails his hand down Bruce's side and the other hand grabs his legs and he puts them on either shoulder and pulls Bruce up until his erection was just a breath away from his mouth.

"You are one sight to behold like this Bruce. I don't know how I've been able to keep being your friend when you have such a fuckable ass and a big toy to match." Clark chuckles before he licks the foreskin on Bruce's cock. Clark feels as Bruce trembled when he pulls at the foreskin with his teeth and then does it again and again. The chains made a loud noise in the silent room as Bruce tried to pull his hands out of them again. Clark smirked as he picked up Bruce's shaft and began to kiss little kisses onto it.

"Mmm... You taste so good Bruce. But I think I've teased you enough. You don't have to hold back on me when you cum. Just relax and enjoy it, I know I will." Clark says before he takes the cock into his mouth and hollows his cheeks and bobs his head painfully slow at first. He let's his tongue slide around the cock as he pulled up and Bruce was doing his best not let out the moans that were burning at the back of his throat.

But no one can hold them in for long, not even our dark knight could deny them to leave his lips. He moaned loudly, catching Clark's attention as he looked down to see Bruce with his head lulled back and his mouth open as he panted.

"I didn't know I was this good to already have you panting, Bruce." Clark chuckles and then continues with his work on Bruce's cock. Bruce knew he had to get away, but how? There wasn't much he could do as his body betrayed him and his mouth let out those sounds of begging almost. He had to stop this, he had to- oh fuck it. Right now he just needed to cum and he didn't care how he did.

His hips jerked as he came inside Clark's mouth, his back arching and his head thrown back completely. Clark wasted no time in sucking him dry and not letting a single drop fall from his lips. He pulls away and presses a single kiss on the limb member and then puts Bruce's legs down as he moved up his body. His own erection was now a painful one, one he needed to deal with quickly. Bruce was still coming down from his high as Clark began sucking and kissing his neck and collarbone.

"You taste really good, I wonder what it'll be like when I'm inside you." Clark groans and grinds against Bruce and Bruce was shook from his daze very quickly.

"No, Clark get off." Bruce says as he tries to move away from Clark, earning a moan of disappointment from Clark as he pulled him back by his leg.

"I don't think so, you want this. Your little bat side is just to stubborn to admit it." And with that, Clark pressed his mouth against Bruce's. At first Bruce just froze, he had never kissed this man before and he wasn't going to deny how many times he wondered what it would be like if he did. He felt as Clark licked his bottom lip in asking permission to enter his mouth. Bruce let the tongue into his mouth and pushed his own into Clark's mouth and he was able to bring his arms down to get them around during Clark's neck. His refusal was long forgotten when he just gave in, letting go of his little bat side and just giving into what he wanted.

"That's it Bruce. Just give in and we can enjoy each other." Clark groans as they part lips to take in breaths.

"Shut up." Bruce grunts and pulls Clark back down. Clark knows now that Bruce now had let his self control go and he thought it only fair to reward him for this little achievement. He pulls away and presses one more little kiss onto Bruce's lips as he moves his arms from around him and then snaps the chains off him and waits for Bruce's reaction. He just grabs his head and pulls him back down to his mouth. The two continued in their heated bliss until Clark became inpatient with himself. Reaching across, he grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up and ran them down Bruce's crack to his hole. He circled the hole, just wanting to penerated. He slowly pushed his first finger into him and Bruce grips his shoulder and his mouth hangs open as he feels Clark curl his finger inside him.

"Jesus, you feel so tight. I need to get in you now." Clark groans as he feels his cock throb with the need to be inside Bruce's hole.

"No, I need time-AH!" Bruce moans as Clark adds another finger. He just felt pure ecstasy as Clark pushed his fingers to the the point where he couldn't take it any more. His once limb member came back to life and pre-cum dripped from it and he wanted to grab it and tug but he knew he couldn't get off without Clark. Clark scissors Bruce as he starts to feel like Bruce was ready. He needed to get out of his clothes.

He got up onto his knees and started to do his buttons on his shirt but then decides to just rip it off and then rips his trousers and briefs off so his erection stood proud and he tugged a few times on it and moaned as Bruce watched him with an intense stare. He grabbed the bottle of lube and prepares himself, tugging himself a few more times.

"Are you ready?" Clark asks as he lines himself up and holds Bruce's hip while his other hand rested next to his head.

"Just do it already!" Bruce grunts and then he screams out in the pain of being stretched by Clark's huge cock. Clark sees that Bruce was struggling with him inside of him, so he moves his hand from his hip and strokes his hardened member. Bruce shudders as he feels his cock being stroked and tugged.

"Cl-Clark... Come... Here." Bruce drags his head down and pushes his tongue into his mouth. The two were both reaching their climax, but Clark wanted to make the moment last a little longer as he could he make it last. He releases Bruce's cock and slows his pace down and makes it gentle as he pushes in and out of Bruce. He didn't realise what he was doing until Bruce wrapped his legs around him tried to pull him deeper.

He was slowly making love to him. This was how he wanted him, wanted him beneath him as he gave him the only pleasure he wanted him to have. He wanted to be the only person that was allowed to do this with him. He didn't see them as just best friends, he saw Bruce as the most beautiful creature in the universe. He just wanted to keep him pleased.

"I'm going to..."

"Me too." They both came with loud moans. Bruce covered both their chests with cum, while Clark filled Bruce to the rim with his cum. Clark collapses on Bruce and the pair pant for their breath back. Bruce strokes Clark's hair and keeps a hand on his back.

"Hehe... You're all sticky now." Clark says and turns his head to look at Bruce.

"True, but you are the one who is lay on me." He replies and smiles down at him as Clark comes up to kiss him on his cheek.

"Happy anniversary Bruce." He says and Bruce brings his lips to his own and the two share another deep, passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary Clark." He replies and the pair embrace each other in their over glow.

* * *

_**Okay finished it now, please tell me if you think it sucks and if you want more just tell me and I'll get onto it for you. **_

_**But I was thinking maybe Bruce could get his revenge on Clark some how, it's up to you guys though. **_

_**So thanks for reading, please leave a review, favourite and follow for more updates!**_


End file.
